glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Class Info (FE:GPE)
This class list mostly uses classes from Fire Emblem: Awakening but a few of them from Fire Emblem: Fates will be thrown in there as well. Also, there will be classes that will be made-up by me lel as well as a few enemy-only classes from other games as the dragons. Base Classes (Tier 1) Myrmidon (TBA) (Uses: Swords) (Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin) Mercenary (TBA) (Uses: Swords) (Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight) Pegasus Knight (TBA) (Flying Unit) (Uses: Lances) (Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier) Wyvern Rider (TBA) (Flying/Dragon Unit) (Uses: Axes) (Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider) Archer (TBA) (Uses: Bows) (Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight) Ninja (TBA) (Uses: Hidden Weapons) (Promotes to Master Ninja or Mechanist) Priest/Cleric (TBA) (Uses: Staves) (Promotes to War Monk/War Cleric or Sage) Troubadour (TBA) (Mounted Unit) (Uses: Staves) (Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric) ''' '''Mage (TBA) (Uses: Tomes) (Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight) Knight (TBA) (Armored Unit) (Uses: Lances) (Promotes to General or Great Knight) Cavalier (TBA) (Mounted Unit) (Uses: Swords and Lances) (Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight) Thief (TBA) (Uses: Swords) (Promotes to Assassin or Trickster) Fighter (TBA) (Uses: Axes) (Promotes to Warrior or Berserker) Soldier (TBA) (Uses: Lances) (Promotes to Halberdier) Dark Mage (TBA) (Uses: Tomes) (Has access to dark magic as well) (Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight) Promoted Classes (Tier 2) Swordmaster (TBA) (Uses: Swords) Hero (TBA) (Uses: Swords and Axes) ' '''Assassin (TBA) (Uses: Swords and Bows) ' '''Trickster (TBA) (Uses: Swords and Staves) Master Ninja (TBA) (Uses: Hidden Weapons and Swords) Mechanist (TBA) (Mounted Unit) (Uses: Bows and Hidden Weapons) War Monk/War Cleric (TBA) (Uses: Axes and Staves) Sage (TBA) (Uses: Tomes) Dark Knight (TBA) (Uses: Tomes and Swords) (Unsure if this class has access to dark magic) Valkyrie (TBA) (Mounted Unit) (Uses: Tomes and Staves) General (TBA) (Armored Unit) (Uses: Axes and Lances) Great Knight (TBA) (Armored/Mounted Unit) (Uses: Swords, Axes and Lances) Paladin (TBA) (Mounted Unit) (Uses: Swords and Lances) Warrior (TBA) (Uses: Axes and Bows) Berserker (TBA) (Uses: Axes) Sorcerer (TBA) (Uses: Tomes) (Access to dark magic) Falcon Knight (TBA) (Flying Unit) (Uses: Lances and Staves) Dark Flier (TBA) (Uses: Lances and Tomes) Bow Knight (TBA) (Mounted Unit) (Uses: Swords and Bows) Sniper (TBA) (Uses: Bows) Halberdier (TBA) (Uses: Lances) Unique Classes (Character-Specific) Wyvern Tamer (TBA) (Uses: Lances) (Tier 0) (Promotes to Wyvern Rider when a Wild Wyvern has been tamed) Tactician (TBA) (Uses: Swords and Tomes) (Tier 1) (Promotes to Grandmaster) Grandmaster (TBA) (Uses: Swords and Tomes) (Tier 2) Lord (TBA) (Uses: Swords) (Tier 1) (Promotes to Great Lord) Great Lord (TBA) (Uses: Swords) (Tier 2) Villager (TBA) (Uses: Lances) (LVL Max is 30) Dancer (TBA) (Uses: Swords) (Can dance for other units, allowing them to move again) (LVL Max is 30) Songstress (TBA) (Uses: Lances) (Can sing for other units, allowing them to move again) (LVL Max is 30) Enemy-Only Classes (Tier 1-2) Barbarian (TBA) (Uses: Axes) (Tier 1) (Pretty much the new "Brigand" of Fire Emblem: Glitz Pit Edition) (Promotes to Berserker or Warrior) Zombie (TBA) (Uses: Claws) (Tier 1) (Promotes to Greater Zombie) Greater Zombie (TBA) (Uses: Claws) (Tier 2) (Basically Entombed) Bonewalker (TBA) (Uses: Swords and Bows) (Tier 1) (Promotes to Wight) Wight (TBA) (Uses: Swords, Lances and Bows) (Tier 2) Wild Wyvern (TBA) (Flying/Dragon Unit) (Uses: Breath Attacks, Claws) (Tier 1) (Promotes to Wyvern Rider when a Wyvern Tamer successfully tames it and chooses to promote) Fire Dragon (TBA) (Dragon Unit) Uses: Breath Attacks) (Tier 2) Ice Dragon (TBA) (Dragon Unit) (Uses: Breath Attacks) (Tier 2) Thunder Dragon (TBA) (Dragon Unit) (Uses: Breath Attacks) (Tier 2) Draco Zombie (TBA) (Dragon Unit) (Uses: Breath Attacks) (Tier 2) Tarvos (TBA) ("Mounted" Unit) (Uses: Axes and Bows) (Tier 1) (Promotes to Maelduin) Maelduin (TBA) ("Mounted" Unit) (Uses: Axes and Bows) (Tier 2) Evil Eye (TBA) (Uses: Lasers) (Tier 1) (Promotes to Mage Eye or Demonic Eye) Demonic Eye (TBA) (Uses: Lasers) (Tier 2) ''' '''Mage Eye (TBA) (Uses: Lasers) (Tier 2) Cyclops (TBA) (Uses: Axes) (Tier 2)